fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuji Uriel
---- Appearance Ryuji Uriel is a young teen with short spiky blonde hair. He is normally seen wearing a pair of headphones which can either be seen hanging on his neck or on him. His face is slightly mature and a pale complexion he is usually seen with a playful smirk on his lips. He has light black eyes that seem to be shining with a mischievous light. Ryuji's body is toned and muscular from years of training himself but is surprisingly thin. He is quite tall for his young age around the height of people a little higher than him. He is usually seen wearing casual blue jeans, a matching blue jacket and a yellow undershirt. He also has a cross necklace that he usually keeps hidden under his shirt. Personality Ryuji is often seen as a bored individual who is often seen lazing around ignoring most people around him. Though he seems laxy and uninterested he is shown to be extremely playful around those he gets along with even going so far as to publicly tease one of his guild mates. He is also extremely belligerent and often tries to fight those he thinks will keep up with him. Relationships History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= Abilities Combat Abilities Master Hand-To-Hand Combat: Originally taught by a master of Martial Arts Ryuji uses a mix of his master's Bujutsu and added it to his own original fighting style. Whiles his fighting style seems to be incredible simple it focuses on bringing out his already powerful strength to new heights. He has been shown to be able to evenly fight with bigger enemies and swordsman with his bare hands. Expert Swordsman: After being harmed by blades multiple times he decided to teach himself how to fight with swords in order to keep up with the increasing bladed enemies. After time he perfected his own style which he has yet to name. He uses a more defensive position with his blade using it mainly for defense then attacking with either his hands or feet. Physical Abilities Inhuman strength: Ryuji's is shown to be able to easily go beyond the normal physical strength of a typical human. As shown when he accidentally crushes a rock from excitement at the thought of a worthy opponent. Ryuji's strength is most notable when he punches a guy into a wall leaving a human sized body edged into it. Extreme speed: Ryuji's speed easily goes past human limits as well easily keeping up with people who have speed magic. He is so fast that fellow guild mates say all they see is a yellow streak flashing by them. Extreme Durability: Ryuji is able to take many hits withe ease, being seen to surgery off many attacks by enemies, however even he knowsmiles his limits and can be injured by other skilled mages, especially if he begins to get cocky. Mental Abilities Strategic Mind: Ryuji is a quick thinker. Able to analyze and adapt to any situation has helped him with coming up with plans to quickly defeat powerful opponents. He is able to tell where an enemy appear and how they will react and attack after seeing them once based off theiron stance. He is also good at riddles and puzzles helping his guild mates with any puzzles on their missions. Magic Magical Abilities Crash Sword Magic Equipment Weapons Quotes and Trivia